


Taymen Shiny

by CursedBratwurst



Category: SHINee
Genre: Babysitting, Cooking, Fashion & Couture, Feet, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, K-pop References, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, No Sex, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Sandwiches, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedBratwurst/pseuds/CursedBratwurst
Summary: You go to work as usual... as usual...
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Reader, Lee Taemin & You, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taemin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Taymen Shiny

You arrive Taemin’s Luigi’s mansion at 11:00 a.m. as you always do because you were hired to baby sit him. Though you thought it was strange to have to baby sit Taemin, the other shinee members said that it was to keep him from spending thousands of dollars on slippers while they weren’t looking.

You knock on the door and wait for Taemin to answer. After a while he does. He opens the door and you immediately avert your eyes to his feet.

He is wearing the slippers.

The $1000 Gucci slippers.

You keep staring without saying a word. After a moment of silence Taemin broadly claps his hand in front of your face, “Hey, __, pay attention!” You look up at him, still a bit vexed, “Oh! Uh… Hehh, sorry about that. You have…some really nice shoes is all, hahahh.” He grins a bit at your nervous laughter, and lets you into the house.

Since Taemin is a fucking adult you don’t have to do much looking after him, just watch his bank account. So, you spend a lot of time taking pictures of him with FaceApp. After an hour of taking pics Taemin asks you to make him a sandwich. Taemin can make his own fucking sandwich, but you’re his baby sitter, so I guess you’re obligated to. You and Taemin go to the kitchen. He sits on the counter while you prepare his lunch.

When you’re done you hand Taemin the sandwich and he starts eating immediately. There’s a moment of dead air between you two while he’s eating and you absent mindedly look down.

His feet.

Those slippers.

Those awful, $1000, hairy ass Gucci slippers.

By now you’re staring so intensely. You hate those shoes so much they’re so ugly why are they so expensive. You start to lose control of your arms. Your arms start moving and you reach out in an attempt to snatch his shoes off of his feet and throw them straight into the trash, but you don’t notice because your thoughts are occupied by the thought of how much you hate, those, fucking, shoes. Taemin finishes his sandwich and notices you reaching for his feet. You look a deranged, he thinks.

Right before your hands reach them, Taemin smacks his feet together to snap you out of it, but the sound shocks you and you fall out of your chair onto your knees.

“Are you okay? Lol”, he asks

“I uuhm- I was just Uuhm…”

Taemin chuckles, but there’s no chaos emeralds around so he must be laughin’ at you, G.

“Hahahahh sorry, I just really like your…shoes hahahahh.”

“I understand…😊” Taemin kicks his shoes off. “Huh…” Too quickly for you react, Taemin grabs your face with his bare feet and pulls you toward him. He is still sitting on the counter so you almost buss your fucking lip on the cabinet’s handle. “Taemin, what-“ He shushes you with his big toe, “It’s okay, __. I’ve noticed you staring at my feet this whole time.” “I’m- “, you start to speak, but he shushes you again by mushing your cheeks…with his feet :^))). “I’m more than happy to indulge you~”

“Taemin, I- “

“Don’t worry, __, no need to thank me. I want to do this~ UwU”

Taemin proceeds to rub his feet over your shoulders and neck. He runs his right foot under your nose. They smell like feet and you want to vomit, but you hold It back. “What the FUCK is going on on this day?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” You think to yourself, “He thinks I have a fucking foot fetish?!?!?!?!?!?? I’M FUCKING HATE FEET AGDCHSBDKHBWKJDBKWHEBDWBDH” He continues his ministrations for what seems like years of hell torture. Occasionally he smacks your face with his feet and the slapping sound causes 10 minute increments of rapid cell death every time he does it. “Do you like this, __?” He asks coyly, as he is- well, was- a virgin of the foot and is not confident in his moves. “UHGABHBD BABAGGUAABDIUA” You manage to say. You are in so much pain. “That’s what I like to hear 😎” He says proudly.

You finally black out from all the tourture. Later you wake up and the others have returned home.

“Ah, you’re awake”, said Shinee 1.

“Oh..yeah”

“Are you still tired? Taemin said you guys had a really busy day!”, Shinee 2 asked you.

“You look kinda…clammy…did you have a bad dream?”, asked Shinee 3.

“Uh…well I hope that was all a dream…”

Before anyone could say anything else, Taemin came in. “You’re awake? I guess it’s time for you to leave then…☹”. “Yeah”, you said back to him. Taemin and Shinee Others led you to the front door of Taemin and Shinee’s Luigi’s mansion. You said goodbye to them all and drove off. When you got home, you sent an “I got home safely” text to the Shinee gc, which you were a part of for some reason even though you’re not a member of Shinee, because they demanded that you message them when you got home safely, you stupid fucking whore, because they care about your wellbeing and they love your punk ass. They all read your message and responded with various fb stickers and spikey ball sack emojis. However, Taemin also messaged you privately:

“Hey, __! Today was really fun! I never knew how much you liked foots :0 or how much I’d like using my feets on you ^0^ Can’t wait to see you tomorrow at 11am sharp!! 6v6”

You read this and immediately all the blood rushed to your head. You thought you would pass out again, but you didn’t. You took a few deep breaths and finally responded with “Thnx! Gn Taemin”. You got lvl 54 anxiety from reading that text. Lord knows what horror awaits you the next morning at Taemin Shinee’s Luigi’s Mansion. You wanted to fucking quit, but then you thought… “They pay me $10k an hour…”

And honestly…honestly, truly…


End file.
